the_official_bangclawfandomcom-20200214-history
The Exterminator
The Exterminator (formerly Thomas Dobbing) was a co-founder and member of "The Gang" from 1870 - 1890. The Exterminator along with the rest of "The Gang" entered Bangclaw after being hired by MK, travelling with him from 1875 to the present day. Upon the end of the war, The Exterminator returns back home with his fellow gang members; though they later return back to Bangclaw to side with Bishop Briggs in the "Deity War". Shortly after returning home, The Exterminator is betrayed and killed, along with the rest of "The Gang", by The Legend. Lore Thomas Dobbing (later known as The Exterminator) was born in the city of Clawbang in 1850. Born to a single-father, The Exterminator was brought up in his Father's expertise, sailing. At the age of 16 Thomas set out on the open ocean; returning 4 years later with a small fortune and a large ship known as "The Legend". Upon returning to his old home, Thomas was met with a large forbidding African-American man. Before having a chance to react, the man scooped out Thomas' left eye. Collapsing to the floor in agony, Thomas' body froze; ahead of him lay his Father, a gushing slice along his throat. The large man lowered himself towards Thomas and let out a rasping cackle, he then stood up and left the once humble abode. Upon awaking, Thomas fashioned himself a patch and stumbled out his home. He mounted his horse and rode off along the dirt road, with one thing in mind, revenge. During his search for the large African-American man, Thomas found himself in the small town of Bullhorn. A short while later Thomas was dragged to the local Jail cell, after causing a fight in the town's saloon. Along with Thomas in the cell sat an old scruffy man in a suit, after a short mingle the men had created a life long friendship. Deciding to return America to it's prime, they created "The Gang", a group dedicated to saving America. Thomas took on the alias "The Exterminator" and the scruffy old man took on "The Pistol". Breaking out of the cell, the two men stole some horses and rode off into the distance, searching for other members. The Exterminator remained in "The Gang", until it was disbanded in 1890 due to the passing of all it's members. Though only around for a short time, "The Gang" played a major role in American history, helping found the ideals of modern day. "The Gang" was later approached by MK, offering a large sum of money to clear Bangclaw of "scum". "The Gang" took the offer and headed for Bangclaw. Bangclaw War During the period of the Bangclaw War, "The Gang" was the first to be hired by MK. Being informed that Bangclaw was teeming with "scum", "The Gang" accepted the offer and headed for Bangclaw with MK. This in turn meant The Exterminator was in Bangclaw from the get-go. "The Gang" took to the streets and began killing all they deemed unworthy, this continued for about a week before MK returned with a large number of new mercenaries for his war. As these new mercenaries took to the streets of Bangclaw, "The Gang" lost interest in the "scum" and found a new interest in the mercenaries. As the war raged on and new mercenaries joined, "The Gang" stood high, feared by many citizens and mercenaries alike. The Exterminator was feared for his psychopathic nature and dead-shot aim, this in turn caused "The Gang" to become one of the key groups in the war. This continued until the invasion of the Chromozone. As Giga-Tard tore a whole in space, allowing many creatures of the Chromozone through into the mortal realm, "The Gang" had to change tactics from serial killing, to survival. The Exterminator along with the rest of "The Gang" became Bounty Hunters and Chromo-Hunters. Through this they gained a large sum of money and fame in the city of Bangclaw. Using his great aim and skill with a LeMat Revolver, The Exterminator became a master at hunting Chromo-Creatures. With his lack of fear and abundance of stupidity, The Exterminator became a major key in the control and finally extermination of the Chromo-Creatures. The Exterminator is later seen helping Bishop Briggs and the Gods along with the rest of "The Gang", during the final fight of the Bangclaw War. Upon the defeat of MK, "The Gang" is offered a reward by the Gods and sent back to the 19th century, to continue their mission of "cleansing" America. During the Bangclaw War, The Exterminator is seen using a LeMat Revolver, Molotov Cocktails, Bolt-action Rifle and a Lasso. This equipment is used in conjunction with his Bull and surrounding objects, making him a great threat due to his wide range of weapons. Deity War During the Deity War, The Exterminator, along with the rest of "The Gang", side with Bishop Briggs to help reclaim his throne in the Heaven-Realm. Throughout the war they successfully help Bishop Briggs by dispatching other deities and their Chromo-Pets. They continue to help Bishop Briggs until his victory at the end of the war. Upon the death of Radiating Swag, "The Gang" returns home for the last time, never to see the city of Bangclaw again. TCG Gallery The Exterminator 2.png|The Exterminator robbing a store. The Exterminator 3.png|The Exterminator and fellow "Gang" members. The Exterminator 4.png|The Exterminator Trivia * The Exterminator is the only member of "The Gang" not to ride a horse, he instead prefers to ride a bull. * Though he continues to wear his patch during the "Deity War", The Exterminator in fact has two eyes, though the second is his old one shoved into his eye socket. The patch is simply worn to stop the eye from rolling out. * It is rumored that The Exterminator is related to Emo-Tastic from the San Frantos Gang. * The Exterminator's role in "The Gang" is to hate and remove African-Americans from America. * The Exterminator's Theme is "Outlaws To The End"